Fiendish Game Shows
by ZeBakaa
Summary: Our fiendish characters on our favorite game shows!
1. Squeal Or No Squeal

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, it's your marvelous Nikii coming back with yet another fanfiction. (I sooo have a lot of work I need to to. *has unfinished fanfictions*) The history is I was watching GSN yesterday and _Deal Or No Deal_ was on, my _Making Fiends_ DVD was staring at me.. so I got this fiendish idea to put the characters on various game shows, hosted by me of course. Heheheh. Vendetta is so not gonna like this..

* * *

Chapter One: Squeal or No Squeal

_*deal or no deal music plays*_

**Nikii:** Welcome to Squeal or No Squeal! The fiendish game show where you can win marvelous fiends! Our first contestant is Charlotte from Clamburg! _*gestures to the door where a young blue girl skips out happily*_ Welcome Charlotte.

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Hi everyone! Hi Nikii! I'm so glad that I can plaaaaay! Teehee!

**Nikii:** Uhh.. yeeeah.. anyways. Here are the rules. I will bring out our lovely models.. _*coughs*_ and they will bring out 26 cases! You will choose one, which you will keep throughout the game unless you choose to sell it to our wonderful banker!

**Charlotte:** Ooh! Who is he?

**Nikii:** I can't tell you that.

**Charlotte:** Why not?

**Nikii:** I just can't!

**Charlotte:** I hope it's a pony! With pretty eyes, and a beautiful mane and..

**Nikii:** SHUT UP! Come on out models!

_*26 fiends crawl out from the darkness carrying the cases*_

**Nikii:** Okay, now choose your case.

**Charlotte:** Ooh! _*talking about the cases*_ They're all so pretty! I think I will choose.. that one! _*points to number one*_

_*fiend holding case 1 throws case at Charlotte*_

**Charlotte:** Yaaaay!

**Nikii:** Now, you must choose six cases.

**Charlotte:** Two!

_*fiend opens case 2, revealing a blue fiend worth 1_¢*

**Charlotte:** Yaaaaay! I win!

_*****__1__¢ fades out on the board*_

**Nikii:** No.. you don't. Five more cases to go.

**Charlotte:** Threeeee!

_*fiend opens case 3, revealing a gray fiend worth __$750,000_*

**Charlotte:** Do I get that money!?

**_*_**_750,000 fades out on the board*_

**Nikii:** No. Actually, you're off to a bad start. _*thinking: Idiot.*_ Four more cases.

**Charlotte:** F--

**Nikii:** Stop going in order!

**Charlotte:** Okaaay. Number twenty-seven!

_*fiend opens case 27 revealing a violet fiend worth $100*_

_*****$100 fades out on the board*_

**Charlotte:** Five!  
_*fiend opens case 5 revealing Grudge worth $50,000*_

_*$50,000 fades out on the board*_

_*phone rings*_

**Nikii:** _*answers, whispering so Charlotte won't hear*_ What the heck, Vendetta? You're not supposed to call me until the next case! _*talks loudly*_ Vendetta says, "Hamster! What are you doing in that stupid case!"

**Grudge:** _*grunts "I don't know."*_

**Nikii:** She says, "Get out!" _*goes back to whispering*_

**Vendetta:** _*on phone*_ I am tired of watching that stupid girl pick stupid cases with stupid fiends! This show is CANCELED.

**Nikii:** Honestly, I don't want to do this either. Charlotte annoys me. _*looks back at Charlotte who's chasing a butterfly*_

**Vendetta:** Help me destroy her?

**Nikii:** I think not.

**Vendetta:** Ugh. _*hangs up*_

**Nikii:** Okay, this show – _*pushes Charlotte off stage*_ – is canceled. Go home. I'm serious. Go home, or I'll make you.

_*everyone leaves*_

**Nikii:** That's better.


	2. Whammy

Chapter Two: Whammy!

**Nikii:** Hiiii! Welcome to Whammy, or Press Your Luck or whatever..

**Vendetta:** What? No cheap name relating to fiends?

**Nikii:** Can it Vendetta! Since I don't know what to say, I'm gonna say this: welcome to Whammy! The all-new Press Your Luck! Here, we have three contestants! Vendetta, Marvin, and Charlotte! _*walks over to Vendetta and holds the microphone in her face*_ Tell us about yourself!

**Vendetta:** … I am Vendetta, ruler of Clamburg and creator of fiends! And I **hate** that stupid blue girl, Charlotte! _*narrows her eyes at Charlotte who just smiles*_

**Nikii:** Uhh.. great? _*walks over to Marvin*_ Tell us about yourself, Marvin.

**Marvin:** My name! Is Marvin. Honestly, I don't know why I'm on this game.. Charlotte talked me into it.

**Nikii:** Your girlfriend talked you into it, huh?_ *smirks*_

**Marvin:** M-My yes.. _*blushes and looks away*_

**Nikii:** And finally, Charlotte, tell us about yourself.

**Charlotte:** Hi! I'm Charlotte! Teehee! Vendetta told me if I come on this show, I get to see cute, red puppies! Is that true?

**Nikii:** ...yes, unfortunately, Vendetta's not lying. Except for the fact that it isn't a puppy, it's a Whammy. Who gives you bad luck in the game. Here are the rules! We have the Big Board. On it, prizes are found and you will receive the cash amount for that prize. For example.. _*presses Marvin's button and it lands on a necklace* _This necklace is worth $1,000 which will be added to your bank. However, the Big Board has the dreaded whammy on it, and if you land on a whammy.. _*presses Vendetta's button and it lands on a whammy*_ YOU LOSE ALL YOUR MONEY!

**Everyone:** _*stares awkwardly*_

**Nikii:** Oh, whatever. Like you guys never had your awkward moments. Like I was _saying_, you lose all your money and it goes to the Whammy's Big Bank. Anyways, let's put the whammy on the board! _*ten pictures of the whammy appear on the board*_ Let's start the board! Oh, and you have the option to freeze whenever you're in control. Vendetta, you're first.

**Vendetta:** Fine. Come on, stupid board. Big money.. big money.. STOP! _*watches the board and clicks the button*_

**Nikii:** You stopped on a telescope worth $2,500!

**Vendetta:** Heh heh heh, GOOD! When this stupid game is over, I will use the money to buy a telescope to watch that stupid blue girl on the moon, and laugh and laugh and LAAAAUGH!

**Nikii:** Vendetta, this isn't the time nor place for your version of _The Moon Song._

**Vendetta:** …

**Nikii:** Marvin..

**Marvin:** M-My! Okay.. uhm.. big money.. _*presses button*_ STOP!

**Nikii:** You stopped on a _Making Fiends_ DVD worth … hey, wait! That's mine! _*marches backstage to find Marion, Maggie, Malachi, Mort, and Grudge*_ Which one of you idiots put my DVD on the board!?

**Marion:** I-It was.. h-his idea.. _*points toward Grudge who has a scowl on his face*_ Eeeeek..

**Nikii:** Grudge..

**Grudge:** Hmph.

**Nikii:** Give it back.. now.

**Grudge:** Hmph!

**Nikii:** I SAID GIVE IT BACK YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A HAMSTER!

**Grudge:** HMPH..! *hands it back, shaking nervously*

**Nikii:** That's better. _*smiles*_ Now, if I see any of you messing with my DVD again... I'll hurt you so bad, you'll be Clamburg's newest food item: A PRETZEL! Got that?

**Everyone:** _*nods their head timidly (except for Maggie)*_

**Nikii:** Good. _*walks back to stage*_ Charlotte--

**Charlotte:** Yeeees..?

**Nikii:** .. your turn.

**Charlotte:** YAAAY! I get to press the button! Teehee! _*presses button without any strategy of timing and it lands on a whammy*_ Hooray! The puppy!

**Nikii:** _*stands there shocked*_ What the.. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE MONEY TO LOSE! Aaah, I give up.

**Charlotte:** Yaaay! We all win!

**Vendetta:** _*marches over to Charlotte's stand, rips the Whammy from the top, and throws it at her*_ Be quiet! You stupid blue girl!


	3. Who Wants to Be a Fiendonaire?

**A/N;;** Alright! I've stop being lazy enough to make another chapter~ and RamenMasterTogi requested I do, 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire,' so, here we go!

* * *

chapter three: who wants to be a fiendonaire?

_*insert darkness here*_

**Nikii:** Eins vwei drei vier. . . HAAAA! _*plays chord on a guitar*_

**Charlotte:** _*smiles, not sure of what's going on*_ Teehee?

**Vendetta:** . . . are you kidding me?

**Nikii:** SHUT UP! Welcome~ to 'Who Wants to Be a Fiendonaire?'

**Marvin:** M-My. .

**Marion:** Eeeek. .

**Maggie:** Yawn.

**Malachi:** Female tis' unholy!

**Mort:** . . .

**Vendetta:** That is a stupid name.

**Nikii:** _*glares*_ . . . anyways, take your seats! NOW! We're gonna play 'Fastest Finger First~'

**Charlotte:** _*skips over, giggling* _That sounds like fuuuun!

**Others:** *reluctantly walks over, moaning*

**Nikii:** . . . your question is: What song was I singing?

**Maggie:** _*raises hand*_ Nikii, you idiot. There aren't any answer choices. . _*sighs*_

**Nikii:** That's the point, Maggie.

**Marvin:** M-M-My. . . then how are we supposed to answer the question?

**Nikii:** NMP.

**Marvin:** What?

**Nikii:** Not my problem.

**Vendetta:** _*growls*_ Stupid girl.

**Nikii:** I know you are. Fine, new question. Uh, uh, uh . . . is Sealand a nation?

**Everyone except Charlotte:** _*presses _**_no_**_*_

**Charlotte:** _*giggles and presses _**_yes_**_*_

**Nikii:** *looks at answers* You all suck, desu yo!

**Vendetta:** . . . desu . . . yo? I demand you tell me what that means, you annoying little brat!

**Nikii:** Note to Vendetta: I am **OLDER** than you.

**Vendetta:** Whatever.

**Nikii:** For those of you who chose no, I hate your guts. _*mutters to self* Peter will be a nation someday._ _*aloud*_ Charlotte, I officially like you. Come on up!

**Maggie:** WHAT?

**Mort:** . . . _*plays with an empty soda can*_

**Marvin:** M-M-My. . . g-go, Charlotte. . .

**Vendetta:** _*glares at Marvin*_

**Marvin:** O-Oh, my!

**Charlotte:** YAAAAY! _*skips up to the chair, on the platform*_ Did I win?

**Nikii:** I will literally kick you off the show if you keep asking me that, at random times.

**Charlotte:** Teehee~

**Nikii:** . . . for $100, what is your name?

**Charlotte:** Uhm~ uh . . . hold on~! Don't tell me! Teehee!

**Nikii:** _*facepalms*_

_*one day later*_

**Charlotte:** Errr. . . hold on-

**Nikii:** YOU KNOW WHAT, CHARLOTTE? SHOW'S OVER. _*huffs and walks off*_

**Charlotte:** . . . my name's Charlotte, teehee~!

**Nikii:** UGH!

* * *

. . . yeeeeah. If anyone can guess what I was singing in the beginning, you can request a show, and I'll do it. No cheating either!


End file.
